Nagikae:On the Island
by Nagikae Shipper
Summary: 3-E is on the Island like in season 1.What if more students were contaminated by the virus. Nagisa and Kayano are going to do the hostage exchange but knowing Takaoka what will happen? What will Kayano and Nagisa do against Takaoka and his assassins read to find out!
1. The beginning

Note:This is my first fanfict Enjoy especially you Anne

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

After our failed attemp to kill Korosensei 3-E was feeling discourage and Korosensei is now on his ultimate defense mode. Suddenly I see Nakamura fell to the ground.I looked around to see most of the students in her condition: coughing and falling to the ground.I start to count how many of us were still up,Okuda,Fuwa Takebayashi and Kayano are still up .God she is fine. Why am I so relieved that she's okay ?

 **Kayano POV**

What the hell why is everyone falling to the ground?I just saw Karasuma sensei ansewring his phone. The tentacles are always trying to take control of me and honestly it's annoying.I was daydreaming when Nagisa speak up:

"Guys are you alright what's happening?"

Yeah that's right what's happening our classmates were laying on the ground when karasuma sensei says :

"I just get an unknow call from an assassin that contamine your classmates with a mortal virus. He tell me that he proposes an hostage exchange give him the octopus and in exchange he gives us the antidote"

 **Nagisa POV**

"We must save our classmates,let's do this"

Karasuma sensei respond "He wants the two littlest student,a boy and a girl, to deliver him the octopus on top of the hotel he gives us one hour until he destroys the antidote."

I look at Kayano she nods in response.

"We'll do it Kayano and I,there is no alternative Okuda,Fuwa,Takebayashi take care of our sick classmates"

 **Karasuma POV**

They are bold.I don't like the idea of sending two students to the ennemi but what can we do? He is right we must take care of the sick students.

"Nagisa,Kayano be carefull and good luck"

* * *

 **Kayano POV**

I hope everything will be okay. Worst case scenario I could always kill the ennemi with my tentacles. Nagisa seems worried but we were both walking to the are now inside the Hotel and Damn this is fancy .Nagisa whisper to me

"Okay this is the reception,we will then take the elevator to go to the top flor and save our something goes wrong I will use the tactic Lovro showed me"

Korosensei respond

" I love summer. This is fun "

I shot a dirty glare at him thinking Shut up you bloody murderer you think your invicible but I will reap you apart. Ouch another shot of pain in my neck then I must remember to always smile so no one gets suspiscious.

 **Nagisa POV**

Kayano and I are now on the elevator. It's weird I have the impression that she is always daydreaming.

'After reaching the top flor'

There are three men I'm watching a guy and he puts his gun on his mouth,licking it?!Weirdo.

Suddenly a tall man enter the room scratching his cheeks.

"Takaoka!"both Kayano and I sream

" Didn't expect that Shiota? You three,take the frail little girl to the "special" room.I'm gonna take care of the blue haired boy"

 **Kayano POV**

Frail little girl!Bastard,I'm pretending to be one. WAIT! the special room?What's that?One blond guy grab me and god he got a thight grip ,while the guy with is gun take Korosensei.I heard Nagisa's voice

"Kayano!What will you do the her!I won't follow you"

Takaoka laughts saying "Follow me brat or your classmates will the price"he hold a malet in his hand."This malet contain the antidote now to the heliport"

"Nagisa,Daskete!"

But he was already following him. The tentacles are killing me,so much pain,they want to snake out of my neck!

The guy holding me let me go,I'm now on the "special" room?I can see a pool with anti sensei the hell?

The guy with the gun speak to me

"Get in there or I will be forced to shoot you"

"What?" I shout back

"Our plan is simple,we put you on the bullet pool with the target and recover you with should do the trick to kill the target"

What do I do?There are three of them,one is armed and I'm alone with no weapon!They are gonna kill me!

"Get in there!"

Think!Think!Think! Those tentacles are preventing me from thinking!WAIT! The tentacles of course!I have no choice If I die before killing Monster,all of my life would be anger !The adrenaline!My bloodlust is rising!All my true feeling in one world:KILL!I let the tentacles free,and the three assassins are staring at me like I'm the devil .One guy shoots at me.A loud,evil,psycho laugher comes out of my mouth

"AHAHAHA Too slow!"I grab is arm,break it like a twig and throw him against the wall.

My beatifull green tentacles are dancing threw the air. The man with the thight grip catch my tentacle trying to squeeze it as hard as humanly possible.

"What do you think you're doing with my tentacle?"

He ansewered

"tsh,You demon I will tear your tentacle from your neck bare hands tsh"

"AHAHAHA" Another psycho laught I can't really control myself.

"You forgot ONE thing"

He look at me with dull eyes

"What?"

"HAHHAA FIRE!"then I set my tentacles on fire,he was holding my tentacle.(I let you imagine the damage).His was hands were burn but anyway I send him as well on the wall."Bang".Now Now where is the last one ?

"I,I surrender please spare my life "I heard and see the last one afraid almost crying. I decide to turn off the fire coming from my tentacles because it's using too much of my energie.I look down at him saying one word:

"Pathetic" and I just hit him,he fainted.

* * *

 **Korosensei POV**

Kayano...She has tentacles!I just sat here(if you can say sat considering that I m in ultime defense mode).Kayano looks...deranged...I watch her finish the last assassin and then ask her a VERY simple question:

"What on earth has happened to you Kayano?"She glares a really dirty look at me and speak with disgust

"What has happened to me?!The question would be what have you done to my sister murderer!"Then she hits me with her tentacles but it's pointless:I'm invicible in this mode. Murderer? She knows I'm the God of death?

"Kayano who is your sister?"

"My real name is not Kaede Kayano.I'm Aguri Yukimura's litlle sister."

...Aguri!

 _MEANWHILE ON THE HELIPORT_

 **Nagisa POV**

I don't want to leave Kayano alone but What,What am I supposed to do!He got the antidote. The wind is strong here on the top floor. Takaoka starts babbling about me apologizing to him for what I did. Come on I won fair and square but still I obey his 'demands' to calm him,he says

"Now that you have apologize. We are going to have some 'fun'!"

He runs towards me and punch me .I try to punch him back but he dodges and breaks me over his knee.I'm practicaly K.O. but I can still stand. Takaoka mutters

"This not that funny. You are ALREADY tired then let's end this.I'm gonna take so much pleasure cutting you!"

I see him pull out a knife out of nowhere. This is bad!I can't use Lovro's technique.I have no weapons. He slowly cuts me ,I feel a hot,red liquid spreading on my torso.I,I'm bleeding!

"I love it,don't worry I'm gonna make this SLOW and this cut is a minor injurie that won't kill you because I want to torture you."Takaoka tells me

He's enjoying this!My torso hurts but the blood had stopped flowing. I,I'm going to die here?That's it?

* * *

Note:I'm going to do chapters.I make them suffer but then I will write more fluff.I'm doing some suspense here please don't hate me.

See ya for next chapter


	2. The shock

Note:All Nagikae shippers are cool. I will update little part of chapter 2 almost everyday. _Carpe Diem ._ Enjoy!

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

So that's it I'm going to die. Takaoka comes at me to cut me again.I can see all my life in accelerate. I see the fun time I had with Kayano,Karma and everybody.I,I don't want to die!I'm paralized by fear,I see Takaoka coming at me in slow motion.I love you guys.A tear runs down my cheek,I'm smiling.I'm prepared to die.

Suddenly,I see a green flash?Where,Where is Takaoka?!Am I dead?

"CRACK"

Suddenly,Takaoka appears out of nowhere and falls back down .What was that?and this noise sounded like a bone breaking!?

"So much for a frail little girl,Bastard"

I heard a voice,it was a familiar voice yet the tone was odd.I turn back to see...

"KAYANO!"

Her hair is down,she's so gorgeous. Wait ,did I just think that Kayano is gorgeous! But,But what what's with the tentacles! She has those two green tentacles flowing in the air.I,I'm shocked,before I could say anything she turns her head. She doesn't want to face me?

"Can you walk?"Kayano says.

What,what was that?I'm still shocked I can only mutter

"Y-yes"

She responds

"Good,take monster with you I'm going to make sure there is no more ennemi on the way"

After saying this in a every cold tone she throws at me Korosensei and flys with her tentacles to the exit that leads to lower floors.


	3. The suite royale?

Note: I'm sorry for grammar errors and all, english is not my first language... Enjoy

* * *

 **Korosensei POV**

Kayano just threw me at Nagisa. I must help her as her teacher but she believes I killed Aguri "facepalm".Anyway I can't do anything as long as I'm in my ultimate defense mode. I will tell Nagisa the truth. He is the closest to Kayano.I'm sure he can save her but first I need to explain him the current situation.

"Nagisa, are you okay ?"

"I'm fine Korosensei but what happened to Kayano and why did she called you 'monster'"Nagisa responds.

"Look I'm going to tell you everything on our way to lower floors,don't forget to take the mallet with the antidote and I also see a magnetic card near Takaoka,take it,it can be usefull. Sensei is going to explain you everything."

I Watch him take the mallet,the card and me of course. We're heading to lower floors.

"Nagisa,you have to calm down Kayano, let me tell you what happened...

 ** _flashback_**

...Aguri! She thinks I killed Aguri but I loved her!

"Look Kayano,you're Under the tentacles'hold,you need to calm down, look when I'm not invicible you can kill me but right now you need to listen me"

Kayano answers him with a tone full of hatred

"What do you want monster?"

"You knew how much Aguri loved her students,you have to help Nagisa get the antidote to honor her memorie"

"Don't try to manipulate me, you killed her!"She yells

"But you know I'm right and Kayano,I didn't killed your sister,her last will was for me to become teacher of 3-E to help you"

I can see the look in her eye,she doesn't know what to do,she doesn't know if she can trust me but what she does know is that her sister cared for her students.

"SHUT UP"Kayano shouted

She takes me with her and goes to the heliport. Her bloodlust,her tentacles keep her from realizing what I'm saying is true,she needs to calm down.

 _ **flashback end**_

Nagisa finally speaks up

"I get it,you want me to calm her down so that she can be able to believe you. How am I supposed to calm her down?"

"Nagisa, I'm not just doing it for her sake but for her life. Now that her tentacles are out she's really instable and she could die at any moment. You need to make her forget her bloodlust by any means necessary".

 **Nagisa POV**

I get it, Kayano she must have felt so lonely. With my parents'divorce and my 'abusive' mother, I kind of get it but my family is still alive meaning she would feels at least 5 times worst than me. I need to make her understand that I'm here for her as her friends. I don't care if she has tentacles,I'm still her best friend. I feel a bit Dizzy but I need to make it to her. So many stairs,Korosensei and I are walking in silence, we're now on the 214th floor. Where is Kayano? I've been walking for 5 minutes and I can't find her...

"Ritsu where is Kayano?Could you locate her,she has her phone with her"

"Here she's on the same floor as you on the main corridor but she's not moving"Ritsu answer.

I rush to the main corridor finding Kayano breathless.

"Kayano are you okay?You're breathless"

Kayano look at me saying

"The,the tentacles I call them back but they don't obey,they're taking control of m..."

Kayano was interupted by the sound of a door slamming.I hear footsteps coming toward is bad,very bad. At the limit if people saw me with a spot of red on my shirt,they would get suspicious but with Kayano's tentacles and Crimson red eyes, they would immediatly call guards and all. I don't want that to happen,I don't want to see Kayano hurt...

What should I do! Korosensei whispers to me

"The card!"

The magnetic card I took from Takaoka,it's our last chance. I look at what's written on it: 'floor 214, 15 room, _The suite royale_ '.Without any second thought I take Kayano bridal style and run to the 15 room,the footsteps were getting closer and closer!I put the card in the door praying for it to open

"Beep"

The door opens,I enter and slam violently the door behind me. The people behind us just walk by and I heard one say

"People have no manners in this fanfiction,always slamming doors!"

I choose not to pay attention to this remark and put down the mallet and korosensei. I'm still carrying Kayano and she fainted. I look at the room we were in,it was very luxurious,I decide to lay Kayano down on the bed. She was still unconscious but was holding tight onto my shirt.I try to make her untight her grip but she mutters in her 'sleep'.

"Don't leave me."

I blush but remembered the gravity of the situation. Our classmates were actually dying,and Kayano was in a bad shape so was I. My chest really hurts.

'What do we do now?'

* * *

Note:Chapter 3 is finished and we had a little Nagikae moment and this is getting hot. I'll let you figure why I choose those numbers (floor and room).


	4. Hit' me one more time

Note: How about some Nagikae for this chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kayano POV**

The tentacles are siffoning my strenght. And this really hurts. KILL HIM! Stop trying to take control of me. I start having hard time breathing. Where am I? I can't move,I'm in a corridor somewhere in this hotel. Someone help me please! I'm really hyperventalating. KILL HIM! Stop,my head,it's like it's going to blow up. HELP ME!

In the corner of my eye I spot a blue frame walking to me. It's Nagisa. I've never been so happy to see him. He asks me if I'm okay and I answer that the tentacles are taking control of me. I hear some noise and then I start to panick. My tentacles were out and about that time I just faint. I can feel this presence embracing me. I'm kind of lay down? Anyway this presence makes me think of my sister. I am clinging onto it but it's trying to make me loose my grip.

"Don't leave me."

I decide to open my eyes to find...Nagisa! I slightly blush. He is on top of me holding my waist. But the tentacles got the better of me. The pain doubled! Nagisa is staring at me. He tells me

"Kayano, Korosensei told me everything, you must have felt so lonely. You're not alone anymore. I'm still your friend. You can count on me."

I yell back

"You know NOTHING about me. I deceive you all! I'm the monster of E class and I'm just here to kill Korosensei. I-It was just an act."

It breaks my heart to say this. Nagisa said I was still his friend. While yelling my body's temperature really rise. I feel SO hot. My tentacles set on fire! Against my will. I feel like I'm dying. Help me Nagisa!

 **Nagisa POV**

Her wavelenght is going crazy. I can see that she can't really control herself I mean her tentacles are burning! When she said that it was just an act I just know she was lying. Plus she called Korosensei,Korosensei and not 'monster'. Her wavelenght is messy but I can tell she needs help. She needs MY help.

What should I do? Korosensei spoke about a distraction,I need to calm her down. The clap stunner? No it won't work. I need to make her understand I really meant what I said. I don't want her to die. I care about her. I,I love her? WAIT love,a kiss of course! I have to try,it could work. I lean closer to her. I'm in killer mode. Our lips meet...

 _1 HIT_

I won't let you say that it was just an act. At first she weakly pushes me back

 _2 HIT_

You are not a monster.

 _3 HIT_

You are not alone anymore.

 _4 HIT_

I will always be there for you.

 _5 HIT_

Because I care about you. The fire coming from her tentacles switch off.

 _6 HIT_

Because

 _7 HIT_

I

 _8 HIT_

love

 _9 HIT_

you

 _10 HIT_

Her eyes return to its original color.

 _11 HIT_

She is madly blushing.

 _12 HIT_

She starts to kiss me back.

 _13 HIT_

She puts her hands around my neck.

 _14 HIT_

She is deepening the kiss.

 _15 HIT_

Her tentacles snake back to her nake.

 **Kayano POV**

OMG! Nagisa is kissing me. I never noticed but he is so intense when he does that killer face and his eyes are sooo. WHAT? Why am I thinking that! The pain,it stopped. I mean I can easily bear it. I call the tentacles back. I break the kiss staring at Nagisa. His beautiful blue eyes are fading?! I see a thing spreading on his chest! Blood! Nagisa! Then he fall to the side of the bed. HUH,bed? I choose not to care about this detail to rush to Nagisa's side.

"Nagisa!Wake up!"

Oh no! He is loosing blood. He is still alive. I don't this to happen again! I don't want to see another of my loved one die with me helpless!

"NAGISA!"

Tears run down. What should I do!

"Kayano? What's happening?"

I know that voice. It's Korosensei. But where is he? I look up to see an orange thing in a bubble looking at me.

"Korosensei,Nagisa is loosing blood! Even if I hate you,I know you care about your student. So Please help me help Nagisa!"

"Kayano,I will explain you what happened with your sister later and you won't hate me. Take me to Nagisa's side"

I take him to Nagisa. He speaks again

"This is a minor injurie. He will live but you need to cure him right now! Go to the bathroom,look for a first aid kit."

I immediatly run to the bathroom and find the first aid kit. Is this a jacuzzi? I spotted a jacuzzi. This hotel is really fancy! I run back to find Korosensei next to an unconscious Nagisa. It hurts me to see him in this shape.

"What should I do now Korosensei?"

Korosensei responds

"Take off his shirt"

WHAT! I madly blush at that thought. I quickly remembered Nagisa needed my help. I take off his shirt,it's soaked with blood leaving him shirtless. I blushed again. Sure Nagisa had feminines looks but he is solidly build. It must because of Karasuma sensei's training. Nagisa is actually hot. Damn it. When the tentacles are not taking control of me,my hormones do. But when I saw the cut on Nagisa's chest those stupids thought stop.

I cure him according to Korosensei's advices. I put a bandage over his wound. Korosensei speaks up

"You did what you could Kayano. Let's wait for him to wake up. I think you should rest too."

I nod and realize how tired I was. The tentacles actually stop eating me. I don't want to leave Nagisa's side. I am holding his hand and notice that this bed is really comfortable. My eyes are slowly closing. I rest my head on Nagisa's shoulder carefull enough not to hurt him and fall asleep.

* * *

Note: Don't worry I didn't forget about the dying classmates. I just think that Nagisa and Kayano need to rest. They will wake up soon anyway. I was inspired by season 2 episode 15 for the kiss scene and I decided to make Nagisa passed out for a change. We finally got a KISS!

See ya next chapter.


	5. A dress?

Note: I'm having so much fun writing stories...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

Everything is blurry. I move my left should and feel pain,Takaoka did cut me. I try to move my less damadge right shoulder and feel a pressure on it like a head? I'm lay down on a bed. Something is embracing me. I feel a hand holding mine. S-Someone is embracing me! I hear a voice yawning

"Nagisa are you awake?"

I open my eyes to find myself hugging Kayano! I blush and anwers her

"What happened?"

I'm so stupid,(facepalm).I kissed her of course. She tasted like sugar. Gosh,I think I really enjoyed it. The 'worse' part is that she seemed to have enjoyed it too. I mean she did kissed me back! Her voice brings me back to reality.

"Well after you 'calm me down' you passed out and I cured your wound."

Wow she really is blushing. So cute. Huh why did I think that? She cured my wound? I look down to find myself shirtless!'gasp'. At that moment she decides to let go of my hand and stand up. She speaks to me again looking concerned.

"We need to get back to our classmates, do you think you can walk?"

I leave this really comfortable bed and clench my teeth in pain.

"My chest hurts but I can walk,how about you,you know with the tent.."

She cuts me off with a thin smile appearing on her face,a real smile. She looks really beatiful with her hair down.

"Thank you for your concern Nagisa. I don't feel awesome but our friends need us anyway. You s-should put on a shirt."

My turn to blush. I look at the table near the bed to find my shirt. But it's soaked with blood. I can't wear that!

"Yeah. I'm going to check out the room's closet to see if I can find something to wear."

She responds

"Okay, I'll speak with Ritsu to see what will be our itinerary."

I walk to the closet and it's empty. Crap. I can't go out shirtless plus people will see my wound. Wait, what's that? At the bottom of the closet I spotted a garment. My hand reach it. Seriously? You gotta be kidding me! It's a dress. Sigh. I inspect every inch of this closet and there is nothing else.

"Nagisa"

Kayano is calling me. I walk to the table with the dress on my arms. On the table there are few items. Those items being the mallet with the antidote,Korosensei and Ritsu (in Kayano's cell). Kayano look at me saying

"You didn't find any clothes?"

I sigh

"I found a dress"

Ritsu interupts our conversation

"It's 23h30, you will need to pass threw the 90th floor and no one can enter pass midnight. We need to hurry or we won't be able to save our friends. To access that floor you just have to take the elevator."

Korosensei replies

"You two are still weakened. We have no weapons and we can't afford to use your tentacles Kayano. You won't be able to knock out the guards so you'll have to blend in as clients of this hotel. The mallet will draw the guards attention to you and they keep an eye on boys more than girls. So Nagisa it's a good think you found a dress."

Ritsu continues

"For the mallet,open it and put the drugs bulb in your pockets, hurry up you have 20 minutes left before the doors of the 90th floor close."

 **Kayano POV**

Unfortunately Korosensei is right. I can't really use my tentacles. I mean I already feel exhausted. So if I let them out again I will faint and they will take all my energie away. I don't know for you but I don't want this to happen. Nagisa doesn't seem thrilled about wearing a dress. I open the mallet and say while putting the antidote in my pocket

"Nagisa we need to do this."

He nods at me and responds

"Okay then I'm gonna change in the bathroom."

I smile at his expression and wait for him sitted on the bed. After two minutes 'he' gets out of the bathroom. Wow he really looks like a girl. I watch him put the antidote in his pocket. He also puts Korosensei in a discret little bag with a few antidote bulb. He tells me

"I hate this outfit. I can't wait to pass the 90th floor so I can change back"

I smile at him

"You know you don't look that bad in a dress. Come on let's get out of this room."

He glances at me. Maybe I shouldn't have said that he looked good in a dress. Anyway we get out of the room. We are now in the elevator and there is this awkward silence between us. I decide to break it.

"I'm sorry I said those mean things to you Nagisa. I want to thank you for being by side. Thank you for saving me from the tentacles' influence. Thank you for being my friend."

He stares at me and responds

"Kayano I should be the one thanking you,you cured my wound and like you said before you were under the tentacles' influence when you said those things to me."

He takes my hand and continues

"I will always be your friend. I will always be there for you."

What should I respond to that. I squeeze his hand. Then we were both staring at each other eyes. His deep blue ice eyes are piercing my heart. The atmosphere is getting as heavy as the silence overwhelming us. I think he definitely squeeze my hand as well. Our faces were getting closer.

"Ding"

We are both startled by this sudden noise. I let go of his hand. We were both blushing but we quickly regain composure. There we are,90th floor,the elevator stops here. We have to pass threw the nightclub to take another elevator to finally get out of this hotel. This is where we are the most expose. We'll have to be really carefull there are lot of guards and people here.

"Shall we."

Nagisa follows me and we enter the nightclub.

* * *

Note: There chapter 5 is finished. I know, not much happened. But a story needs this kind of chapter to structure the following events. Also I'm sorry to make Nagisa wear a dress but it will get funny. I wanted to exploid the hotel concept that's why I make them pass through a nightclub. Thanks for the reviews.

See ya next chapter


	6. Cheers!

Note: Let's have fun...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

Kayano and I totally had a moment back there in the elevator. I should process that later I need to focus. We easily pass the security. After all we look like two harmless...'girls'. I hate to wear a dress. But in reality we are two assassins. It shouldn't be so hard to pass through this nightclub now that we have passed the security. Yet...

"Hey chicks, you don't seem to be accompany."

OH HELL NO! There are two boy in front of us,blocking us. One has a New York cap and the other sunglasses. The one with the cap adds

"My name is Yuji, please forgive my buddy,Ari I think he drank to much."

He looks at me

"You look cute. Hey girls, how about having a drink with us? By the way, what's your name?"

Come on. Wake up. Wake up. This is just a nightmare. WAKE UP. I wish it could be just a nightmare. Kayano whispers to me

"Nagisa, I observed this place and even if we reject them,others will come. I think we could have been hit on by much worse. We need to manipulate them into leaving this place with us so no one else come to bother us. So we get them drunk and knocked them out at the exit of the nightclub."

Wow that's harsh. I never noticed Kayano was this aggressive. I also didn't notice she had tentacles. Okay then let's get them drunk.

"My name is Nagisa and this is Kayano."

We follow them to the bar. They ordered 4 beers. Kayano and I ask them to be near the exit and they agree. If only they knew. Yuji sits next to me while Ari sits next to Kayano. They are speaking of their fortune and bragging. Yuji speaks again

"Nagisa you haven't touch your glass."

His stupid buddy adds.

"Neither has you Kayano."

Kayano looks at me and I get what her look meant. We have to do this. I took a sip and find it too alcoholic. Why do people drink this crap! Time pass and Kayano and I just nod at what they were saying not really listening. It's bearable. Alcohol keep flowing. They are at their 3rd glass where Kayano and I are at the middle of our first one. Suddenly out of nowhere, Ari passes his arm around Kayano. My heart beat races. I feel like cutting this guy in little pieces.

What's that feeling? It must be the alcohol. I look at Kayano. She looks desgusted and I'm almost sure I see her eyes change red for a second. Tentacles' influence I ask myself ? Maybe. Yuji lights up a cigar. Sigh. I can hardly see how we could have fallen on worst. I see Kayano calming down regaining composure. She has a evil smile on her face. She speaks

"Hey guys would you like to get out of there?"

Wow she is really playing them. Yuji responds

"One last drink and we get out promise"

Ari nods. I remember we have no time to waiste and reply.

"Come on Yuji please. I feel tired plus you can accompagny us to our room."

My bloodlust is rising I can't wait to beat the crap out of those two jerks. Yuji takes my hand and adds

"Fine let's leave. I can't resist your smile love."

A sudden urge to barth seized me. And I know it's not because of the little beer I drank. Plus he is holding my hand. I'm holding a guy's hand! Gosh my mother's dream is becoming real. Please KILL ME! I swear to god if he tries to kiss me or if his buddy lays a finger on Kayano again I will stab them to death! Kayano's laugh make me come back to reality. Seriously! She is mocking me thus I'm happy Karma is not here or I would be a dead woma..MAN! Gosh this disguise is getting at my sanity!

We walk out of this nightclub. This guy is still holding my hand at my horror. I'll ask Kayano to burn my hand with her tentacles later. She's so smart to have taken the lead. This way Ari doesn't stay near her but at Yuji's side. They were kind of swaying. Even if Kayano and I are not at our strongest hour we could easily knock them out. Believe me I can't wait to get rid of them and to put back on my regular clothes. Kayano talks with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Follow us here."

Ari makes an intelligent remark for once

"It's a dead end and there is no one here. Why?"

Crap Kayano finds the perfect place to let their bodies 'rest' but they don't take the bait. I look at Kayano worried but she adds with a wink

"That's the point."

Kayano!? What are you doing ? Ari's voice cuts me off my thoughts

"Nice I see. Yuji we are going to enjoy this."

... WHAT? Enjoy this? Oh I get it,they think we are going to make out with them which will **NEVER** happen.I withdraw what I said they don't have a sparkle of intelligence. A evil laugher got out of my mouth.

"Oh yeah we are going to enjoy this a **LOT** too."

The vision of me beating up those brats. Gosh I could swear my eyes looked like those of Kayano when she went berserk before. She gives me a questionable look but nods with a glint of Crimson red in her eyes. I let go of Yuji's hand and take Kayano's hiding in the darkness. Yuji laughs

"You girls wanna play? Okay! We will find you,after all this is a small room!"

I put on my killer gaze ready to strike,one punch should do it. We can't afford to miss it because we are not in codition to figth that's why we make them drunk. They are turning their back to us.

"NOW!"

I go in for a punch in the face of Yuji. I hit him with all my remaining strength. I put him K.O.. I wince at the pain own by that move. My hand hurts so is my wound but god it felt like HEAVEN. I Watch the other guy take a kick in the balls and a punch in the face. That's harsh. I slightly shivered being happy not being at his place.

Kayano is breathless again. She looks at me with her red eyes.

"Hum..Hum..The tentacles' are more sensitive at violence than before...Hum.."

"Are you okay Kayano?"

"Yeah Hum..Hum.. just let me catch my breath"

"Okay I'm going to change. I can't stand wearing a dress! Then we'll get out of this hotel and save our friends."

* * *

Note: So this was just Nagisa POV because it was funnier. I decided to make a funny chapter with a angry,slighty drunk and jealous Nagisa. I was inspired again by assassination classroom. I hope you liked the humor.

See ya next chapter.


	7. Basics and clichés

Note: I love Kayano's real name,Akari so I might use it...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kayano POV**

I feel exhausted. Those tentacles are draining my strenght. They also make me more agressive. I mean after I kick this guy I wanted to continue but I stopped. Result the tentacles try to take control again but Nagisa's presence calm me down. It helps me regain control again. I don't know why but I enjoy his presence. I hear him mutters about how much he wants to get out of this dress and decide to be on guard. I take time to catch my breath back. After a couple of minutes, Nagisa comes back.

"Feel so good to not wear a dress."

I look at him smiling. He totally stole Ari's T-shirt and wore his regular jean. I choose to tease him.

"You should have seen the look on your face when Yuji was holding your hand. Hilarious!"

He replies.

"What about you when this guy passed his arm around you. I can tell you that your eyes were red. Thank god they didn't notice."

Really? My eyes were red? Guess I will have to be carefuller. Now that he mentions that moment I felt a dark aura coming from him. I ask him.

"About that moment, I felt like a dark aura coming from you like you were going to reap this guy apart. Why?"

"I don't know just seeing him doing that pissed me off. I want to be the only one hugging you."

WHAT? I blush. He was jealous !? Does he love me? More important: Do I love him? Now that I think about it we had this moment in the elevator and _that_ _other moment_ in the hotel room. Crap I think I love him. I need to review it later. What should I do about Korosensei too? KILL HIM. Stop! Damn tentacles. I REALLY need to think about all this later. I watch Nagisa curse himself for saying that. He is not really discrete. I speak up.

"Let's take the last elevator at the end of this corridor to get to our classmates."

He nods and we head towards the elevator. There it is: the well known and awkward silence. Nagisa stares at me appearing hesitant. He says.

"What's your name?"

HUH?! What the..

"If you are Yukimura sensei's little sister then your family name should be Yukimura"

He continues.

When he mentioned my sister I felt a sharp pain in my heart but also in my neck. I look down feeling really sad.

"Why would you want to know that anyway? No one even remembers my real name."

 **Nagisa POV**

Damn! I know I shouldn't have mention her sister. She looks sad like she's about to cry. I look straight at her eyes.

"Because I wanted to know it. Sorry for mentioning your sister. You are not forced to tell me. If you do tell me then it will make someone remembers it."

She takes a deep breath. Her wavelength was down but now it is hesitant,almost normal. How can she controls her emotions like that!?

"My real name is Yukimura Akari."

Well okay it makes sense. She's shaking. I don't know why but I just feel that I need to appease her. My hand reaches her shoulder. I say.

"I think it's a pretty name like Kayano Kaede. Both of them suit you good."

She smiles at my statement. She puts her hand over mine which was still on her shoulders. There,we stare at each other again. Gosh! I want to kiss her so badly.

"Ding"

The elevator opens. We were at an unknow floor and two people get in. Kayano lets go of my hand looking at the people that just entered. They press the ground floor button. I couldn't help but to overhear their conversation. One says.

"Gosh! The author is lacking of inspiration to end all nagikae moments by an elevator's opening."

I just don't get it. What are they talking about? I guess a lot of drug addicts are staying at this hotel. I look at Kayano just as confused as me. We finally reach the ground floor and let the weirdos out first. Kayano and I walk out of this hotel. Finally! We are now walking down the beach.

"It feels good to be out of this crazy hotel! According to Ritsu we just need to walk along the beach to find our hotel and our classmates. A lot of crap happened to us. I wish all of this never happened to us."

She narrows her browns hearing what I say somehow looking angry.

"What did I say?"

I questioned her. She responds.

"Nothing!"

Saying that she gets away from me. She is now walking in front of me. What makes her this angry? I review what I said and facepalm thinking to my last sentence:I wish all of this never happened to us. I'm an idiot. When I said that I didn't think of the good moments of this little aventure. Now that I think about it. I'm glad all of this happened to us. It allowed me to discover my feelings for Kayano. I need to apologize to Kayano for saying that. I shout.

"Kayano"

She hears me but keeps walking 4 meters ahead of me.

"Kayano. It's not what I meant. Please stop walking."

She accelerated her steps.

"Akari"

That one word makes her stopped and she turns to face me. I break the silence.

"I didn't meant that earlier. You know what? Actually I'm glad all of this happened to us. I'm glad I got to spent time with you.I'm glad I got to knew you better. I-I'm glad I got to k-kiss you. About that I'm sorry I kissed you without your consentment but it was the only way to save yo.."

She cuts me off taking my hand.

"I'm glad you saved me from the tentacles' evil hold Nagisa. Thank you."

Is she crying?

"Thank you for being so kind and considerate with me Nagisa."

I take her in my arms letting her cry silently. I am holding her hand. I brush off her long green hair from her face with my hand. Seeing her sad,crying,tears my heart. I wipe off her tears looking in her eyes.

"Akari,it's okay I'm here."

She embraces me tighter.

"Akari, It hurts me to see you crying. I want you to be happy. I don't want to rush you but our classmates need us. We will keep moving foward when you want."

I heard her mutters a small 'okay'. We are in each others arms,mine gently but firmly hugging her. The silence is really not the same as the awkward one like before. It's a peacefull silence. It's a fresh night. I could hear the sound of wave coming and backing and see the Crescent moon rulling over the ocean. The Crescent enlighten the night. Akari's respiration becomes regular again. Her head is leaned against my non damage shoulder. I can smell the delicate perfum of her hair. We are like isolated from the rest of this world. Our hearts are beating in unisson.

I feel at peace. I want that moment to last forever.

* * *

Note: I love to take a step back from my fanfiction and criticize it by people here and there. I know the end sounds cliché but I wanted to define properly Nagisa's and Akari's Relationship. French readers will understand: Bon oui je sais je me suis laissée trop emporter mais le Nagikae est si beau que j'ai été obligé.

See ya next chapter.


	8. Partners in crime

Note: A little bit of Nagikae...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kayano POV**

I want to stay in his arms forever. It feels so good and peaceful like we have nothing to care about. I could stay here the entire night. The ocean,the moon. It's so romantic! I really love him now I'm sure about that. I don't want to leave his embrace but our friends need us.

"Nagisa, I would love to stay here with you but now that I feel better. We should go rejoin our friends."

"Okay Akari. Let's go give them the cure."

Now that I think about it. I genuinly enjoy hearing my real name especially from him. But he can't call me Akari in front of our friends. We will get suspicious and I don't want them to know anything about my little 'trip' with my Nagisa.

"Nagisa,I really like it when you use my real name but I don't want to reaval the thruth to our friends yet. So when they are around just call me Kayano."

He nods and says.

"I understand. We will figure out what we will tell them later. Now let's head toward our hotel."

Nagisa lets me go but he is still holding my hand. The tentacles are different I can feel it. They don't hurt as much as before but yet react more intensly to my emotions. What is that? There is light at the end of the beach. It's our classmates. Nagisa lets my hand go and checks his bag. I heard a voice

"It's so boring to be in this bag. I can't see anything or hear anything."

It's Korosensei! I totally forgot he was actually here the full time. Thank god he didn't see or hear a anything. It could have been so awkward...Nagisa says.

"Korosensei soon we will rejoin our classmates."

I can feel it. This strange crawling down my neck. I still don't know what to do about Korosensei. I want to kill him but the situation is different. I lost the surprise effect after all,and my identy was revealed. Something is holding me back too. I should say someone: Nagisa. As I say a totally different situation. I'm not ready to sacrifice myself to kill him. I don't want to die anymore. I want to live at Nagisa's side!

"HEY! Guys! Thank god you are safe. Did you do the hostage exchange? We really need the antidote. The state of our friends is deteriorating!"

Fuwa's sudden apparition makes me come back to reality. We already arrived to our classmates. Guess I was really spacing out. I didn't even notice. I was about to answer her when Nagisa speaks up.

"Here we have the antitode. Ak-Kayano,let's give them the antidotes."

He almost call me Akari. Good thing Fuwa didn't really pay attention. By the way where are Okuda and Takebayashi? Anyway I empty my Pocket as well as Nagisa and give them the antidote. Karasuma sensei and Bitch sensei appear out of nowhere and seeing Korosensei they stare at us. I'm still wondering where are the others.

"Karasuma sensei,where are the others? What happened to Takebayashi and Okuda?"

Fuwa had already leaft Nagisa,Bitch sensei,Karasuma sensei and me a while ago. Gosh are the tentacles' making me slow or am I just really tired? Karasuma sensei responds.

"They are taking care of the students. Fuwa is going to give them the antidote you just brought. But how did you manage to keep the octopus and get the antidote?"

Nagisa replies.

"It's a long story. Can we talk about this later? Please Bitch sensei,Karasuma sensei. Kayano and I are exhausted."

Karasuma sensei speaks again.

"Fine have some rest. I'll take care of the octopus and your classmates."

Bitch sensei nods. I just follow Nagisa and walk pass the door of the hotel and go to our reserved area. Our rooms are filled with our sick friends.

"Nagisa where are we going to sleep? We can't really go back to our room."

Nagisa turns his head and says.

"We could rest on the couch but not really sleep,we are two for one sofa."

"Okay then"

I take his hands and throw myself in the couch. We are sitting next eachother. This is really not the definition of comfort but we don't have a better option. I feel sooo tired.

"Goodnight Nagisa"

"Goodnight Akari."

He just closes his eyes and started to sleep. His sleep face is so cute. I decide to close my eyes as well and let slumber take me. And for the second time of the night I fall asleep in the arm of the boy I love.

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

I feel a slight light on my face. Is it morning already? I open my eyes to find Akari sleeping...in my arms,again! Not that it bothers me. She must have felt me move because she wakes up. She startles and backs away from me. I mean she was in my arms and we are not really lovers,yet? Anyway I don't want her to feel awkward.

"'Morning Akari"

"Hey Nagisa, did you sleep well, how about your wounds?"

She is worrying for me. How sweet of her. Before I had time to answer her, Fuwa greeted us but then looked quite worried and says.

"Karasuma-sensei wants to see you two. He told me to tell you that it was about what happenened with the hostage exchange."

Kayano's eyes widen. However I'm wondering something.

"So Fuwa, where are the others? Are they okay?"

"Don't worry, the cure you brought worked. Still all of them are K.O.. Takebayashi said they should be back on their feets tomorrow morning. Anyway we are leaving this Island in two days so.."

Karasuma-sensei appears and interrupts Fuwa.

"Nagisa,Kayano. You two need to tell me what happened. We need to talk,privately. Follow me."

I heard Fuwa mutters that she hates the author for keeping her out of the plot. Eventually we arrive at a room, Bitch-sensei is here too. They are glancing at us. Karasuma-sensei says after a weighing silence.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing back the antidote and the octopus. The government is taking care of him (trying to kill him). However you did some damage on the last floor."

Bitch-sensei pursues

"We find three man badly wounded,terrified. Those mans are among the best assassins Master Lovro trained."

Karasuma-sensei continues.

"We also find Takaoka on top of the roof. His spine is broken. One of the assassin told us about their plan. He also told us that Takaoka wanted to kill you Nagisa."

He makes a pause then speaks again. He is looking at Kayano.

"He finished by saying that it was a 'green demon' that made him collapsed."

A green demon? Well I'm 99% sure he is talking about Kayano which throw an accomplice look at me. Bitch-sensei finally adds.

"So how did you,brats with no weapon,in numerical inferiority,in the enemie's territory,managed to take down a trained soldier and to make three rewarded assassins wet their pants?"

We were not unarmed. Kayano was armed. The reponse of her question is very simple. In on word:tentacles. But I don't think Kayano wants them to know about it. Anyway whether she tells them or not about her tentacles. I'm on her side and I will always be. Kayano and I are looking at each others eyes.

"So you brats are gonna tell us or what?"

* * *

Note: Suspense! And yeah Fuwa is going to be like the elevator's people. I wanted to add some teasers like Karma or Nakamura but for now they are out,resting. So Fuwa might tease them,also she will be a nagikae shipper. Don't worry I'm not forgetting about our two little lovebirds. You can check my other story if you want to see more love between them.

See ya next chapter.


	9. Got a secret,can you keep it?

Note: So much secrets...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kayano POV**

"So you brats are gonna tell us or what?"

Oh Shit! Should I tell them the truth? I don't know! My tentacles,they are hurting me. They want to snake out of my neck so bad. I'm thinking about a good lie to sell them but I come up with nothing. They are getting impatient. I glance at Nagisa. He nods. He lets me choose. Whatever,anyway my tentacles want to do a little show. I set them free. Gosh it feels good, now that they are out, I feel free.

They look at me in horror while Nagisa throws me a supportive glimpse. Well it's always the first people's impression:to be horrified when they see my tentacles.

"How is this possible!? The government would have mentioned it and they wouldn't agree to give the students tentacles."

Karasuma-sensei looks at me in disbilief while Bitch-sensei is agape. Well I didn't exactly ask for permition. Why don't tell them the truth, what would it change anyway.

"Sure the government wouldn't give the students tentacles. But I got them before I entered E class, the government doesn't know about my tentacles I think."

Nagisa has a sad look on his face. It hurts to know he is among the one I used the most to have my revenge. But now I love him! Bitch-sensei says.

"So you are an assassin or a rat lab improvised assassin? And how did you procure yourself those tentacles?"

Thanks for your usual delicacy Bitch-sensei. Hearing that annoy me a bit. Me a rat lab! My tentacles stiffen causing Bitch-sensei to take a step back. I decide to tell them the truth knowing that Nagisa is really paying attention to what I am saying. I don't want to deceive him anymore.

"I am NOT a rab lab. I'm an actor improvised assassin. I stole the tentacles from one of the government's lab and injected it to myself. I enrolled in Kunugigaoka and ended in purpose in E class where I will kill Korosensei. I used my acting skills so that no one would notice my real intent. Sorry for using you,Nagisa."

He still looks sad but smile at me and say in a gentle ton.

"That's okay. I forgive you."

Karasuma-sensei stares at me pensive,he pronounces a single word.

"Why?"

Very good question. I don't want to tell them about that. It's too personal and it hurts.

"I have my reasons. I think you got all the informations you needed right? Can we go now?"

They started to annoy me with all their questions. I decide to call my tentacles back to my neck. That hurts too but I feel that now I have more power over them. I have more control over them. Karasuma-sensei seeing my action says.

"I need to speak with my superiors and Irina. You can go."

So I left with Nagisa.

 **Nagisa POV**

I need to change the mood.

"Hey Akari I need to change my bandage and I feel super hungry we should eat something even if it's already 5.00 pm."

She responses with a smile,obviously happy that I changed the topic.

"Let's meet in 20 minutes in front of the hotel's restaurant okay?"

"Fine."

I think we both need some time alone. Especially her. I need to change my bandage,it hurts,and I need to shower too.

 _Timeskip_

I change my bandage and my clothes too. I'm wearing a T-shirt and short. This reminds me of the crossdressing last night. Chiles runs down my back thinking to this guy holding my hand again. It's 5.25pm. What is Akari doing?

"Hey Nagisa."

I turn around to find Akari. She tied her hair in pigtails like me. She is wearing a pink T-shirt with a white skirt and white snikers. So cute. If someone says you that this girl actually possesses burning tentacles implant,you will think that he is insane. She is just so cute and lovely. I'm staring at her with an idiot face. Okay I'm definitively attracted to her. I think she likes me too.

"So let's get in."

I shake my head,getting back to reality. She laughs at my gesture. I find myself laughing too. We sit and order. I take sushis while she takes an ice cream and a king sized pudding. That is so like her. I know for sure that there was a good part of her that wasn't an act. We make small talks during our little 'snack' break,learning more stuff about each others and her true self. Still something bothered me.

"How do you manage to eat so much in a minute?"

"Sweets are just soooo delicious especially pudding. Try and you'll see,you will become an addict to it."

Saying that she gives me a taste of her pudding by stuffing her spoon into my mouth. Thankfully I finished my sushi. Because sushi and pudding at the same time,well it's disgusting. It tastes sweet just like her. She then continues eating her pudding and finishes it. About that time Okuda,Takebayashi and Fuwa enter the restaurant and sit next to us. We greet each other and Fuwa speaks up.

"So what happened with Karasuma-sensei,he told us 20 minutes ago to avoid speaking about the whole hostage exchange with you,Why?"

"Well Fuwa, you know we can't really speak about it. Karasuma-sensei told us to not speak about it. Mind if we change the topic."

I want to cover Akari. I know she doesn't want them to know about that. Takebayashi and Okuda inform us about our classmates' health. I can see that they wanted to know about our little aventure too. Fuwa asks us something bothering in the middle of the conversation.

"So are you two together. I mean I've been playing detective,stalking you. Kayano,you were sleeping in Nagisa's arms after all and you both shared an inderect kiss just about ten minutes ago."

This casted a very awkward atmosphere. Okuda and Takebayashi were looking at us,a bit shocked too. Akari and I were both blushing. Akari answers her.

"What Fuwa?! Nagisa and I are just friends."

She looked a bit in pain while saying that and I must say that it left me a bitter taste in the mouth. Fuwa talks again.

"Oh come on,I have proof in my phone and if I'm taking my phone out, please can I have a photo of you two kissing?"

"W-WHAT!?"

Akari and I screamed at the same time.

"Please I need to see more love between you. Karma and Nakamura are K.O. and as a present for their retablissment I thought of a photo of you two kissing. Trust me they would love to have this kind of photos. They are Nagikae shippers after all just like me."

Hum okay? Fuwa lost it. Akari and I pretend not to have heard what she just says. Takebayashi makes an interesting statement.

"Oh the sun is setting, Korosensei should be back soon. He can only stays 24 hours in his supreme defense mode."

It's already 8.00 pm! Time skips fast! I feel a sudden bloodlust raise! I look towards its source:Akari. Of course Korosensei told her she could kill him when he won't be in ultimate defense mode. It can be dangerous if she fights with him. I don't want her to get hurt. I may dissuade her to kill him. I hear Akari's voice.

"I need to go."

And she leaves just like that. I catch a hint of red in her eyes. Oh shit! This is bad!

What are you going to do,Akari?!

* * *

Note: Well,I let you guess or wait next chapter. Yeah wait next chapter. Really Fuwa?! Asking them that. I would totally do that too! And Nagikae shippers would do that too I think. A very dramatic and epic scene is coming for next chapter, you will see.

See ya next chapter!


	10. Goodbye part 1

Note: I'm having a fangirl attack writting this...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kayano POV**

When Takebayashi says that. Something snaps in me. Of course I feel intense pain but this time more like dying. I don't show it of course. The tentacles are taking control of me. I wasn't in control at all. They were actually waiting their time to possess me. And they got me,I fell into their trap. My bloodlust gets out of control.

"I need to go"

I didn't even noticed I said that aloud. I just leave. The others protest asking me why I am doing that while Nagisa is staring at the ground. I leave the restaurant almost running. The sun is setting. I could smell the aroma of the nearby tropicalls flower. It was a really wonderful picture just like a pardisiac Island. However I don't really have time to stare at the paysage knowing those tentacles are controlling me. It's like I am not the one directing my body,my tentacles are.

I don't know where I'm heading but I know it's not going to end well. Someone is pursuing me.

"Akari!"

It's Nagisa! I wanted to stop running but I couldn't. All of my strenght is mobilized into preventing my tentacles to burst out in the middle of this lovely passage where people could see me. However I manage to slow down. Nagisa catch up with me.

"I know you are going to kill him. Please Akari don't go. It's dangerous."

"Nagisa, I need to kill him and nothing can stop me,even myself. I can't stop!"

I am using all of my strenght to stop myself to going wherever my tentacles want to go. I'm struggling to speak with him and I know the tentacles are influencing my words. Is Nagisa crying? Tears are running down is cheeks. He is now yelling.

"Akari please don't go. I don't want you to die. I LOVE YOU!"

WHAT? He loves me?! He says it aloud! I love him too. I need to say it to him! I wanted so badly to tell him that I love him too but the tentacles are crushing my brain and preventing me from saying what I NEED to say. I know I won't be able to fight them for long so I just let go. I let them loose. They are dancing throught the air undoing my pigtails. Quick I have a window. I used all of the strenght I had to say this to him. I put my hands on his cheeks swapping his tears.

"Please don't cry. We don't have much time left. The tentacles are going to defenitly take possession of my body. If only we weren't under those circumstances. Maybe we will meet in an afterlife. I'm so in love with you. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Saying that I kissed him so hard. He responses with as much passion as me. Our mouthes were on fire. The tentacles dancing threw the air make flowers petals fall and fell on us. The perfum coming from those flowers is so exquisite and fitted well Nagisa's taste. He tastes like my favorite pudding. His pigtails undid letting his blue hair mixed with my green hair. The sky is orange. There is a small breeze and this afternoon is warm. We are really enjoying this kiss. Our eyes were closed and our hands were running down each other's body. We were holding each others so hard,savouring this moment.

Obviously none of us wanted to break this magical and epic kiss but my tentacles decide otherwised. I know I haven't much time left. The tentacles were going to take control anytime now. I need to say goodbye. I am crying. I break the kiss letting a string of saliva between our mouthes. My head is leaned against his. We were dazing at each others eyes,crying. My hand is on his face and he is holding me by my waist.

"My Nagisa. Goodbye"

Saying that my hands caress his face and let it go. That's it. I don't have anymore strenght. The tentacles finish eating me. I fall into immense darkness. Nagisa,my love,please help me! Angst and bloodlust were now the motor of my body,still my heart stayed the same,full of love towards Nagisa and my sister.

"AKARI,WAIT!"

He tries to retain me but he can't do anything against the power of tentacles. I break our hug. And fly away from him with my tentacles. Even if the tentacles took control of me, I am still crying,full of regret. As I am falling more and more into the darkness of my soul,the light of the sun started getting weaker and weaker. I don't know where I landed but I am in a field. A flower is in my hair along with one of Nagisa's blue hair. I hold both in my hand. This is too much for me.

I crushed the flower and his hair in my hand as my tentacles set on fire. A blue fire,the same blue as Nagisa. I make a ring of blue fire around me. I just stay here, as the time passed,I kept looking at this blue fire burning,waiting for Korosensei to show up.

* * *

Note: I know this chapter is shorter than the others but what is coming next is thrilling too. This is why I decide to make a break here. Plus it emphasises the drama and the waiting effect. Sorry ;)

See ya next chapter


	11. Goodbye part 2

Note: What have I done...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Korosensei POV**

Finally it's the night. I should get back to my normal form anytime now. The government put me into a pull full of anti me matters at the bottom of the ocean. You can't blame them for trying. But their plan is going to fail. Oh I can feel my shell cracking. I make everything around me explode and fly in the night. That was so easy. From the sky I notice smoke.

I decide to come closer to its source and notice a ring of blue fire. Strange. I spot a girl with green hair and blue flaming tentacles in the middle of this ring. Kayano. I promise to her that she would have the chance to kill me. I always faufill my promises especially towards my students. I land in the middle of the blue fire ring near her. Her eyes are red,she is not in her normal state. I think her tentacles take control of her.

"Finally,the other main caracter arrived. I'm going to kill you."

Saying that she jumps on the air to attack me with her burning tentacles. She is not herself. I'm dodging most of her attacks but it's burning me really. The heat coming from blue fire is highter than the heat coming from a red fire. She is not giving any thought to her survival,that's why she can produce fire. The heat from her tentacles just keep rising and become of a purer blue.

"DIE!"

I can't do anything. She won't stop attacking me. Soon she will die. I can't do anything about it. If I don't figure out something quick,my promise to Aguri will be broken. I promised her that I'll help the student,not letting any of them out of my grasp. The fight is dragging...What am I going to do?

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

After she left me,said goodbye to me,I felt empty. I don't want her to leave me. I'm not going to abandon her! I love her! I'm just running in this forest looking for her. This is pointless! How could I find her. At that moment smoke rise up in the air. It must be her! It's not to far from where I am. Akari I'm coming to rescue you.

After 10 minutes sprinting in the woods I finally reach the source of the smoke. A sight of horror touch me. I'm too late. Akari is fighting Korosensei. I hear her say die,die,die... She is loosing it. Korosensei seems to have noticed me. One of his clone's head appears in front of me.

"Nagisa,thank god you are here. I need your help to calm down Kayano and extract her tentacles."

I nod.

"You need to appease her bloodlust,I can't do anything about that. I will let her hit my heart and you will have a window."

"Wouldn't you die before we can get those tentacles out of her?"

"They are great chance that I die in the process but Nagisa,it's the only way. It's very risky because if I die then she will die because I'm the only one able to extract her tentacles but we have to try."

"Okay Korosensei."

Then he disapears and keeps fighting Akari. His plan,it's way too risky and has too much probability to fail. Something pops up in my mind. I know! I have a plan to appease her bloodlust and save her! Sorry Korosensei but my plan is better so I'm going to follow it.

I walk closer to the battlefield and pass the ring of fire which burn me but I don't care. My plan is working! Akari just stops to attack Korosensei and to yell 'die'. The fire from her tentacles also extinguishes. Her eyes are coming back to its original color but are filled with tears and horror. She is herself again! My plan successly worked! Korosensei yells to her to not move her tentacles or it will be fatal.

She is running toward me and takes me in her arms. She yells at me

"WHY NAGISA!?"

I cought blood,rassembling my last strenghts I put my hand on her cheek,swap away her tears and says.

"Please don't cry. We don't have much time left,I don't have much time left. I can't live in a world without you. I had to sacrifice myself for your survival. I know that if I jumped in the middle of the battlefield I'll get killed...by you and you will come back to yourself. It's an honor to be killed by you. I'm happy that way. Akari,please live for me. I love you. As you said before maybe we will meet in an afterlife. Akari,Goodbye."

I can feel it. I'm going to die. I'm happy to die like this. Akari is hugging me and is going for a final kiss,a goodnight kiss. Her lips are hot,mines are cold. She then stops and looks at me. I give her smile and then everything went black. My heart stops beating. I die.

* * *

Note: Nagisa,I will miss you. I prefer to rate it T because someone just die. Poor Nagisa. This is just too dramatic,being killed by your loved one. Nagisa is empalled when he says 'my plan is working'. For her defense,Akari was totally controled by her tentacles and realise that Nagisa is in the middle of the battlefield only when she empales him. My story is getting too dark. Sorry if the beginning ressemble too much to the original story I did what I could. Now let me grief Nagisa.

See ya next chapter!


	12. Miracle and Revelations

Note: His death is too dramatic, I should write tragedies...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kayano POV**

No!NO! NOT AGAIN!

"NAGISA! PLEASE WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

WHY!? Why do all the people I cherrish in my heart die? It's not fair. I can't still believe that Nagisa is dead. I'm holding him in my arms. He is getting cold,the same way my sister did. Tears won't stop flooding.

I just feel immense sadness until anger. Yes,anger against the one who killed Nagisa. Me. I killed him. The last person on this Earth that I would ever hurt. But I did. The guilt, I start to feel it crawling down my stomach. I should die for what I did moreover what _they_ did.

Those parasites! _They_ took everything I love away from me. I don't want revenge against Korosensei. I don't care anymore. Nagisa is gone. I want to rub _them_ off my neck. I pulled _them_ back from Nagisa's chest. _They_ are covered of his blood. I hardly clench my teeth and my fists,tears still running down my cheeks.

Korosensei who was silent this whole time finally speaks up with a calm tone.

"Kayano,it's not your fault. It was an accident. Your tentacles took control of you. I think you should get rid off them."

What he said really irritated me. Of course it's my fault. I killed him! I want those tentacles out NOW! I loudly shout.

"GET THEM OUT! NOW!"

Korosensei glances at me and proceeds to to extract my tentacles. It hurts but I deserve it. I can't go back! I can't save him! I am crying again and say sobbing.

"What are we going to do with Nagisa?"

"Oh about that. I wanted to tell you but first I had to extract your tentacles so you can be stable. Nagisa should be fine."

I snapped and shouted.

"BUT HE IS DEAD! I-I KILLED HIM!"

He responses.

"Yeah for now. You see when we were fighting. You had a high probability to die. I had 2 options. Either I manadged to extract your tentacles or had to stop the fight 'differently'. If I was forced to follow option 2. Your body would have been really,really damadged. So I setted aside tentacles to heal you. But Nagisa is the one who ended up 'damadged'. Let me fix him,you will see."

He takes Nagisa's body which was in my arms. White,shining tentacles are coming out of Korosensei. He is explaining something about somatic cells but I don't really listen. I'm too focus on Nagisa. The sadness is disapearing as his wound is closing but the guilt is still here. I wonder if he will be exactly like before.

"Is Nagisa going to be like before,with no sequels?"

"He will be just like before,once his heart start to beat again."

Nagisa's wound was completly closed now. Korosensei then defibrilates him. A long,overwhelming and very agonizing silent is present until...

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

I take a long inspiration. My eyes open. I see Korosensei who is watching me while laughing in his very original way. I turn my head and see Akari making one of her brightest smile,tears of joy in her eyes. I started to stand up but fell to the ground. Akari tackled me to the ground. She is hugging me very tight. I hug her back,nuzzling her beatiful hair. She is whispering gently in my hear all these sweet words.

"Nagisa,I love you. Never forget it. I will always love you. Please don't do anything stupid like that again. I can't loose you too. Are you okay? You were badly wounded a few seconds ago."

This makes me smile but also tears up a little knowing she went to hard stuff by herself. I kiss her cheek and whispers back.

"Akari, I will always love you too. If I had to sacrifice myself for you again I would do it,with no hesitation. But I promise you, you won't loose me again. I'm fine but what exaclty happened to me? And how are you too? I mean you had flaming tentacles minutes ago."

"Korosensei extracted my tentacles,I don't feel awesome but I'm okay. About what happened to you.."

Korosensei cuts her in the middle of her sentence.

"I'm going to explain you what happened to you,Nagisa. Kayano,I also have something to say to you."

 _After Korosensei explains how he brought back Nagisa from the dead and reaveals his past (Reaper),his relationship with Aguri and the promise he made to her._

Akari and I are astonished by what he told us. I really didn't expect him to be the Reaper but it's somehow logical. It explains why he is able to stay alive in addition to is super speed. Akari is silently crying in my arms. She did try to kill the 'guy' her sister loved. He speaks again.

"Well that's my story. The one who taught me to be a teacher was your sister Kayano,Aguri Yukimura. You could reveal my story to your classmates but I'd prefer if you would keep it to yourself. If you do reveal my story I won't be angry at you. As for me,I won't say anything about what happened here or on the hotel. You should both have some rest I'm 'driving' you back to your rooms."

We nod. What he had told us really casted a depressive mood. He puts Akari and I in his 'back' and flies to our hotel. We told him to land near the hotel in the forest because Akari and I wanted to talk. Korosensei lands and says.

"Goodnight"

Then he disapears in the night. Akari and I look at each other. I take her hand. She breaks the silence.

"Nagisa I'm sorry for dragging you in this and also for killing you."

"Stop apologizing. I'm the one who went kamikaz and you needed to know Korosensei's past. I'm glad I get to know his past,that way you don't have to get threw this alone."

"I'm so lucky to have you Nagisa."

What she said really got to me. No one ever told me clearly that he enjoyed my presence so lucky to have me,never. I'm the Lucky one. She pierced my heart and not just physically. I looked at her with eyes full of love and says.

"No I'm the one lucky to have you,Akari"

She wanted to respond but her lips got caught up with mine. She was surprised but after give in to the kiss. This ended up as a make out session against a tree. A wonderful make out session. We were so into it that we lost track of time.

"GLANG"

The sound of lighting unstick our lips. It startles us. We were both blushing still in each other embrace. The night sky is threatening. Akari says,caressing my lips with her thumbs.

"I think we should get back to the hotel."

I put my arm around her waist,she does the same.

"Let's go"

* * *

Note: I wanted to end in a calm way this time. I know I made Nagisa come back the easy way but come on guys don't be hard on me. I was planning to kill him then revive him since the beginning. I had to make it like he was dead for real to make my story more epic. You are happy Nagisa is not dead too. You can't do Nagikae without Nagi. The genre of my fanfic is romance. And romantic stories always have a happy ending. But we are not there yet. Nagisa and Akari got out of this stronger than ever. Now they know about Korosensei's past. I Wonder what they are going to tell their classmates. They were supposed to speak about it but they ended up kissing^^. Sorry I can't get enough of Nagikae.

See ya next chapter!


	13. Dilemma

Note: A classic chapter but the next one will be better,still though...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Nagisa POV**

"Let's go"

We go down the path walking the way lover do. We are now in front of Akari's room,now we could access to our rooms. Thank god no one is around or we would be teased to death. Wait our classmates!

"Akari. What are we going to say to our classmates?"

"Nothing. I know it sounds selfish but I don't feel ready to tell them the truth for now. Most of them just got poisonned. I don't want to add bad news such as: Korosensei was the best assassin in Earth and no matter what happens he will die on March the 13th. Or all along I was actually a crook,things like that."

"Fine,we can tell them what you want when you want. If you want to tell me anything,you can. I'm always here for you and you are not a crook,Akari."

"Thank you and technically I was a crook."

I said laughing.

"Okay you were a half crook. Anyway I'm exhausted. Have a goodnight,Akari."

I kiss her but she stops me by putting a finger on my lips and says.

"Wait,just remember you got to call me Kayano."

I thought two seconds about it then something came to my mind.

"So can I call you Kaede instead."

"We can't either or they will get suspicious. I think we shouldn't be a couple in front of the others yet. We are going to be secret dating if you are okay with it."

What? Secret dating? Gosh she is getting paranoid. I'm not really for it but not totally against it too. M-Maybe she doesn't want to be my girlfriend around the others. After all I kinda look girly. I burried that thought and seeing her waiting for my answer I say.

"F-Fine"

I don't want to pretend to be just her friend. My insecurities are growing. Maybe she is ashamed of me.

"We will have to play friends. Hope you are a good actor Nagisa. Goodnight"

"Goodnight."

Remarking my abatement she chuckles.

"I forgot.~Love you."

She kisses me,leaving an idiot smile on my face and enters into her room. I get back to my room. I go to my bed and remark a sleeping Karma on the bed which was on top of mine. I'd love to prank him but I'm too tired. I stare longly at my shirt,if you could still call it a shirt. I will have to hide it. I open my case and hide it in there then take a new one. Gosh all my T-shirts finish covered in my blood nowadays. I lay on my bed and started getting sleepy thinking: who thought hollydays could be so strenuous!

* * *

 **Kayano POV**

I throw myself on my bed. All the girls around me are sleeping. I lean on my bed,feeling the muscle of my neck relax. No pain. I can finally have a nice night well if I don't have any nightmares. I was so stupid, _they_ took control of me. I will apologize to Korosensei. He largly redeemed himself when he saved Nagisa. I give him my forgivness for the part he played in my sister's death.

My sister.

Tears run down my cheeks. Now that _they_ are gone I don't have to avenge you anymore big sis'. I'm not obsessed about revenge anymore. I can morn you peacefully now. I finally find sleep stunned by tiredness.

 _-Time skip-_

I wake up and see no one in the room,weird. It's 11 am. The beds are made up. Where is everyone? I put on a light summer dress and leave the room. I'm heading toward the restaurant,maybe they are here. I open the door and see that the curtains are down,it was dark until...

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone is here! They opened the curtains and screamed 'surprise'. OMG! I can't believe what I'm seeing! A-A Giant pudding! It's 1 metter tall. My mouth waters at the sight of this pudding. On it is written 'Thanks Guys!'. But why? What is this?

"For who is this? Why? What's happening?"

Nakamura answers me grinning.

"Well it's for you and Nagisa. But this stupid ruined the surprise by spying on us two hours ago."

I turn my head toward Nagisa,having his usual smile. He is scratching the back of his head and mutters a small sorry. He is such a cutie. Our looks cross but he lowers very slightly his head,avoiding eye contact with me. Huh?

"And why? It's to thank our brave saviors that fought vicious assassins to save us. It's the least we can do for you."

Kataoka said.

" By the way we are throwing you a party too tonight. It's going to be great. After all we are on a tropical Island and it's our last day,we are leaving the Island tomorrow morning. Let's make a good use of our time left especially knowing the most of us were stuck in bed for the last two days."

Maheara added.

He is right. The brunch is nice and animated. The buffet is divine with this giant pudding and I already ate like one third of it. Everybody was laughing,it was a really nice brunch except for the few paranoids looks Bitch sensei and Karasuma sensei threw at me. Later we just laze the day on the beach. Practically everyone was on his swimsuit but not me. Duh you know why! I don't even know if I can say that Bitch sensei is wearing a swimsuit. She is practically naked! It's infuriating! Strangely enough,class E students didn't ask us questions about the hostage exchange but I could tell that they are very suspicious. I caught them throw weird glimpses at Nagisa and me. Also strange,Nagisa's behaviour. He's been kind of avoiding me. Why?

I'm sitted on a towel,on the sand surrounded by Okuda,Kanzaki,Nakamura and Fuwa. We are speaking about normal topics until.

"Say Kayano. Do you have a crush on Nagisa? You are always watching him,like in shoujo mangas."

Fuwa! I start blushing.

"Oh that's totally true! You should stop staring at him,like a child molester!"

Nakamura! I blush even more. Kanzaki giggles.

"That's okay,Kayano,we get that you are attracted to him,especially shirtless. Karma does me the same effect."

...

Okuda!? We all stare at her in shock. I choose to break the silence lying a bit.

"Well,I really don't see Nagisa like that,Okuda,he's just my friend and he's been acting weird. That's all."

Fuwa counters.

"You are sure he is just your friend,who know what really happened last time you left us,running away?"

Kanzaki and Nakamura seem lost but Okuda nods.

We just kiss then,I killed him,then we kissed again. Only I couldn't say that. We can't tell the truth yet so instead I say.

"Gosh guys! Nothing happened!"

After that,we played on the beach with everybody. The sun is setting,everybody decide to pack their stuff because we are leaving early and it would be a waste to pack during the party. I decided to put on a red,sleeveless dress that my sister offered me. This is the only garnment wearable she bought me. I really miss her but I should stop thinking about sad things.

I have a lot to do. It's sure going to be party and I'll be having fun but I have to figure out Nagisa's behaviour. Explain that I don't have tentacles any more to Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei and ultimately apologize to Korosensei. Quite a planning. My mental check list finished I decided to open the door of the hotel club which my classmates reserved for tonight.

The party is about to start ,everyone is here. As I enter,I could see smiles but also read suspiscions on their faces as they look at me. Nagisa has a faint smile on his face but is looking down,avoiding me. Is deceiving them again really worth it? Maybe I should tell the truth? What should I do? As I hesitated on what to do,Karma yelled.

"Let the party,BEGIN!"

* * *

Note: It's going to be the final 'arc' of this story. To be honest,I had quite a writer block so it might not be as thrilling as the best chapters of this story. The last chapter is coming next or maybe it will have 2 chapter remaining,I don't know yet. But,don't worry,I will write loads of others Nagikae stories,especially this summer with my 3 months vacations. If you are reading this and not in vacations you have the right to be angry. Sorry,not sorry ^^. For those reading my story about vampires, I'm working on it but you will have to wait a little.

See ya next chapter!


	14. Author note

Hey guys quick author note here. For those who are wondering no I'm not ending this story there. I'm just taking forever to update. I've been working on other Nagikae fanfics, that's all. But this story deserves a good ending so I'm going to give it one before 2018. That's all. Have a nice day! And see you for the next chapter, I promise there will be one.


	15. Happy New Year!

**Kayano POV**

"Let the party,BEGIN!"

Music is played and some of my classmates start dancing. They're having fun. It's a good thing for them but I just can't. I have a lot of thing on my mind. I still haven't decided on what to do. Probably noticing my concerns a yellow octopus pops up behind me.

"You look troubled Kayano."

Yes I totally am but I don't want him to know that. I put on a smile and lied.

"What are you talking about Korosensei? I'm having fun."

"Do you mind talking to me outside Kayano?"

"No."

I follow him to a quiet place not to far from the party.

"You can tell me what's wrong now Kayano."

"What?"

"Gnuhuhuhuhu I think I know what's bothering you. You shouldn't be afraid to show your true self. Your classmates aren't going to reject you. They'll accept the real you just like Nagisa did. Just be yourself. Secrets only put distance between people."

I look up to him. He's right. I think that's exactly the advice I needed.

"Thank you Korosensei, for everything. I'm sorry for trying to kill you the wrong way."

He pats my head with his tentacle.

"It's okay, I would do anything for my students."

After saying this he flew back to the party. I think I kind of get why you fell in love with him Aguri. I walk back to the party with a new goal. I still have doubts about what I'm going to do but I choose to follow Korosensei's advice.

As I entered the room again a few of my friends gathered around me speaking about playing twister with Korosensei and a major part of the class. I politly declined saying my back hurted a little. They worried for me but I manage to reassured them.

I have great friends. I don't want to ruin our friendship by lying anymore. So I take a decision I hope I won't regret.

I'm doing this! I climb up the stage where Mimura was playing air guitar. I turn off the music and hear some complains. I take a deep breath.

Come on Akari: when you put your mind on something you jut keep on rolling.

"Excuse me guys I have an important announcement to make."

Time just stopped I took another large breath and told them everything about my vengence and the errors I made, leaving out my Relationship with Nagisa and Korosensei's past.

When I finished my speech, the students clapped. It wasn't sarcastic they just acknowledged me but why? I don't deserve it.

"I'm sorry but how come you're clapping me I d-don't deserve it."

Soon I got submerged by protests, all my friends, they were saying that I actually saved them. Soon all of E-class was on stage hugging me and accepting me, the real me as one of them.

I felt a tear fell down my cheek.

"Everybody, thank you!"

Soon the party continued, we all had a lot of fun dancing, playing (sigh ) thuth or dare. It was fun playing it but unfortunately people discovered about Nagisa and I. I didn't want to expose my Relationship just yet. It all happened so stupidily...

It was the end of the party and the E-class devils got into action: I don't how but they managed to put alcohol in the soda we used for this game without Korosensei noticing.

I was (a bit ) wasted and so was everyone playing except our two devils of course. We were at the end of this game, some people already left to go to sleep. Nakamura asked me if I was picking truth or dare. I said dare. She dared me to play seven minutes in even with none other than Nagisa. We both finished our glasses and headed towards the cupboard.

We didn't have much room, I was pressed against him. Then he asked me a weird question. We were speaking weirdly due to the alcohol.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

What? What kind of question is that?

"Of course not silly I love you. Why are you asking me that?"

I swore I heard his voice crack.

"B-because I'm girly, I thought..."

He didn't finish his sentence.

I have to cheer him up!

"You know I don't really care if you're girly and you're not that girly...and it's part of your charm, it's quite sexy actually."

At that point I wasn't embarrassed at all. I embraced him and kissed him passionately just as our friends opened the door.

What an awkward way for them to find out. We got teased, by mostly Karma and Nakamura. The party ended after that and we went to sleep.

The following morning we were on the boat on the way to leave the Island. I will never forget what I experienced on this Island. I was alone at the front of the boat but suddenly Nagisa hugged me from behind.

"Feeling nostalgic, love?"

I turned around, facing him.

"Yes, but you know the school year is not finished yet, I'm sure we'll experienced more wonderful adventures."

Nagisa kissed my forehead.

"I agree."

The couple went back inside the boat and fell asleep hugging.

Little did the couple knew that one day they would be back on this Island, exactly 7 year and a half after the death of Korosensei; on this lovely island they would spent a memorable honeymoon where they generated their first child.

* * *

 **Note: That's it, the end...Happy new year, don't worry I'll still provide you some Nagikae stories.**

 **( For the perverts, I'll publish a lemon in january 2018).**

 **See you in my other stories mina!**


End file.
